


partners in solving crime

by wolfstvrs



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstvrs/pseuds/wolfstvrs
Summary: amina el maghrabi and daisy wells have found themselves in a fancy ceremony, searching for a murderer amongst them. and they need a distraction of sorts.
Relationships: Amina El Maghrabi/Daisy Wells
Kudos: 11
Collections: Murder Most Unladylike Events





	partners in solving crime

**Author's Note:**

> for the mmu femslash festivities - fake dating :)

"El Maghrabi. Do you copy?”

“Copy.”

“Meet me in the hall. You know what to do.” Daisy said. Amina had to talk to her using earpieces they’d been given by M for their task. Apparently, someone was at this fancy ceremony, planning to kill a famous writer that had also come.

People mingled in fancy dresses and tuxedos, and Amina tried looking for her partner in crime. Well, _solving_ crime.

And there she was, in her full glory.

She wore a blood red dress, which Amina thought was her way of sending out a warning to the alleged murderer who was going to turn up. Her hair was shining even more than usual, and her cheeks were a dusty pink.

Perfection.

Amina sometimes wondered what it would be like for Daisy to think of her the same way that she did.

“You look good, Wells.” she said, grinning. 

“Thank you. Now, where is he?” Daisy said, touching her thigh. Amina knew she had a gun strapped to it, just like herself.

“No idea, I’ve been looking. And M said he knows who we are, so we have to be extra careful.” Amina said. 

Daisy nodded. “Look, you go around the left part of this hall and I’ll go around the right. Meet me at the drinks table.” she already set off, focused purely on the mission.

“Sure.” Amina turned on her earpiece again, just in case something happened. She made her way around the crowds, looking carefully for anyone that matched the description they’d been given previously.

Couples talked, and friendship groups laughed, but nothing out of the ordinary.

By the time Amina was at the drinks table, Daisy was already waiting for her, inspecting the drinks.

“He’s there. Behind the woman in the pink dress.” she said immediately, jerking her chin towards a man standing alone, eyeing the crowds thoughtfully.

“Do we go in?” Amina asked.

“No, we have to wait and act like normal people and hope he’s too focused on the writer. Just make sure we keep an eye on him.” Daisy said, drinking a glass off the table.

“Okay,” Amina said, grinning, “so, how’s Hazel?” 

Daisy eyed her. “She’s well. I mean, Alexander is with her, so she definitely must be.” She laughed, and Amina did too, appreciating Daisy not being quite so hard set on finding the killer.

They carried on conversation for a while, slowly losing track of the killer's whereabouts.

Daisy swore under her breath, suddenly realising. "Where is he?! El Maghrabi, look for him!"

Amina followed Daisy, slightly sad that their small bonding moment had ended.

The suspect had moved forwards, slowly edging towards the writer that had showed up. He looked around and surveyed the crowds.

And his eyes landed on Daisy and Amina. They widened, and Amina felt her heart drop at the sight.

Daisy swore yet again, "Amina. Kiss me, hold my hand, anything, just make sure he doesn't see both our faces together."

She leaned in and kissed Amina, who's heart stopped in surprise. 

_I'm really kissing the Daisy Wells,_ She thought, cheeks reddening. Her crush since first laying eyes upon her was kissing her.

Daisy pulled away finally, and the murderer had moved along yet again. Amina saw that Daisy's face was suspiciously pink as she turned away, already running after him.

She stopped suddenly and turned towards Amina. "I think we had better get him together, don't you think?"

Amina grinned. She'd finally won over the one and only Daisy Wells.


End file.
